A Touch of Silver
by martycat67
Summary: Harry Potter wakes up to find he is a Veela/Angel he finds that he cant help but love his enemy. draco comes in and creates some fluff this may not be finished never heard of on like this HPDM and RWHG and PPNL
1. the letter

Disclaimer ; I dont Own harry potter so please don't sue

The sky was dark when Harry Potter woke from the long slumber of his transformation even though he did not know this himself he could tell something was different. the ceiling was in high magnification he blinked returning his eyesight back to normal he sat up in his small room in the house called number four privet dr. he was slightly confused there was a smell of magic in the air as well as leftover food he looked around his dark room seeing everything in perfect detail the boy stood up on lean powerful limbs he felt his muscles contract as he shifted on the balls of his feet he heard movement around the other side of the room he crouched upon unknown instinct scenting the air finding the smell of soft molted feathers and owl pellets he stood walking on silent feet over to where his owl used to be where she would hoot softly and she nipped at his hand lovingly he then turned away with misty eyes to the small wardrobe that the Dursleys left in the room because they had nowhere else to put it he opened the doors to see the mirror he had recently deposited there for safe keeping the frame was extremely intricate there were herds of deer around the bottom half the top half had a group of misty people the figures and deer moved around the sections and watched him he had gotten the mirror in the mail earlier in the week he had hid it because the dursleys would have taken it and sold it for all its worth he looked to the glass to see himself staring back at him he gasped seeing the vibrancy of his eyes he had thought he had fallen asleep with his glasses on again but he was wrong he was seeing himself without his glasses he saw the softness of his own skin his lips were light red shaped into a look of awe plastered onto them his nose was slightly upturned he sw his arched eyebrows pulled into a look of absolute surprise he touched his face seeing the rest of his body at the same time the shirt he had worn to sleep was clinging lovingly to his skin the trousers hugging every curve he turned from the mirror not believing his eyes he stepped towards the bed to see a package sitting there there was a tag attached to the string the tag said " _For you"_ this confused him greatly he opened the package slowly he sw a letter inside there was a crest he had never seen before he picked up the letter and set it aside to read later there was a small pouch in the bottom of the box as well as a cloak which was decorated with dark stars darker than the fabric to depict stars there was a silver ring around the hood showing the line of stars the hood was hooked to cover the face slightly but not to be seen he pulled it out and let it flow down to the floor like liquid midnight he laid it onto the bed then opened the pouch and saw nothing but darkness out of curiosity he pressed his eye to the opening then gasped he saw multiple things at once there was an owl a gorgeous black owl with gold ringing its face it looked at him and hooted happily there were also four trunks and a smaller box with intricate drawings on it there was also a staff and a light colored thin leather pack he pulled away from the opening then looking back he pulled his arm up next to his face to put it in the bag he grabbed at the first set of cloths he could see he pulled them out effortlessly then felt the fabric that caresses the skin of his fingers they were extremely soft but as he pulled on them they didn't rip like he thought they would he stood moving to the center of the room and put on the cloths he found out shortly after he put them on that they were travel robes he then sat back on the bed picking up the letter he opened it and skimmed the pages he gasped at the information that he go from the letter he stood putting the letter into the pouch again for further notice he put the pouch around his neck and pulled the cloak over his head he then picked through his trunk pulling out thing that he might need or was of special importance to him the then proceeded to put these things into the pouch he picked up his wand then walked out the door . he crept down the stair with inhuman silence he missed ever creaky step every loose board and swept out the front door into the night he remained unnoticed by the sleeping neighbors as he shifted into the darkness as if it was an old friend leaving the place that was torture to him with the front door wide open leaving the occupants to the chill of the night air .


	2. Powers found

Disclaimer :I don't own harry potter

The forest welcomed him he walked along undisturbed letting the cool air touch his face he was going back to hogwarts the letter told him that his father (not james) had sent him home for his transformation because it would have been easier his mind had erased some of the memories that he had made while he was there but the letter also told him this was normal and that he was to go back to hogwarts and someone would come to check on him while he stayed there it also gave him a briefing of the powers he had accommodated with him new body he practically floated across the ground knowing that he had family it had told him this

" _My darling son you have finally woken i know you don't remember me but i am your blood father and you are my son i have sent you to earth as a small child and gave you to who you must think are your parents now your transformation would take time so i sent you down to earth to let your transformation finish you have left for a long time there are people here who miss you including your "sister" Mari she if you remember was born at the same time as you in the same hour on the same day in the same second because of this you both look almost exactly the same you must remember it will take a few days for the memories to come back but i hope to see you soon there are a few things you should know…."_

The letter goes on to tell about his powers and to tell him of his origins of a Veelin a cross between an Angel and a Veela this caught him by surprise he did not know this was possible he was struck dumb for a little while but now he was traveling to track to the castle was long without the train but he would make it he started to move faster running over the terrain and jumping over the rocks and fallen trees that had fallen in his path he laughed at the feeling of flying through the trees he was moving at a different pace he would be there by nightfall on the fortnight his pace was as fast as the fastest train he was moving in a different route than the train as to not be seen he soon became drowsy as he slowed his pace to accommodate his fatigue he stopped and yawned he then climbed into a nearby tree he clambered onto one of the highest branches and settled into a hole in the trunk he slipped into a dreamless sleep when he woke up the sun was just rising he crawled out of the hole and stood limber and stretched like a cat feeling his muscles contract slowly he climbed down the tree then started off at a walk picking berries that were safe to eat munching on them as he walked when he was done he felt awake enough to start running again he bounded past trees and bushes as well as the occasional animal he laughed happily as he ran his hood came off letting his hair flow free and his eye shine in the sun his laughter rang through the trees like a choir's bells he leapt atop stones and logs playing a game with himself he ran until he got hungry again and stopped in a clearing there were bushes full of berries he chose between blackberries and blueberries then ate his fill and continued running he could see the castle when he climbed the trees to see the distance he could see with his raptor eyes the lights from the windows he kept running until he could smell the oil that is put on the train tracks he stopped and walked the rest of the way to the grounds following the path up to the castle that the carriages took he walked up to the gates stooping and crouching in the bushes he decided he wanted a grand entrance he smirked and stood pulling his hood over his eyes and his staff out of the pouch and turned towards the castle.


	3. Reveled Identitys

**Disclaimer:I ont own harry potter but I own my characters**

Albus dumbledore Sat at the head table watching his students eat and converse happily there was only one missing Harry potter was not at the castle and hasn't been for six days he was beginning to worry. Until he felt a slight disturbance in the wards he felt the familiar tingle of a student walking through the wards he smiled as he felt the familiar presence of the lost boy Harry potter the boy must want to make an entrance. well this, would be good.

Harry could feel the wards accept him he smile and walked up to the gates as they opened for him he walked up the way and listened for the students laughter and heard it the old coot must have agreed with his idea about the entrance he used his newfound powers and pushed the doors open with all his might and they nearly flew off their mammoth hinges there was silence following this he laughed and started to walk forward he walked through the massive halls watching the pictures murmur on the walls he smirked in a very non harry way as he neared the doors of the Great Hall the silence that emanated from the hall was deafening it made harry smile he took his staff and knocked on the doors twice the cries of fear echoed through the hall made his smirk wider he then put his hand onto the doors worn wood and pushed he then watched as people gaped at him his staff was gripped in one hand and the stone on top tilted to the floor his fanged smile was all that was seen of his face he then slauntered forward letting the quiet tapps of the staff echo around the hall all eyes were on him everyone had a look of fear except for the headmaster Dumbledore he was smiling and his eyes were sparkling mischievously he watched harry slowly harry stopped at the head table and bowed he then spoke proudly with the hint of the smile on his face showing in his voice

"Hello headmaster" he said in his gorgeous voice

He then drawled "terribly sorry for being so late "

"I do believe I missed your party on the first day"

He stood up straight leaning onto his staff smiling smugly at the professor

"No need for apologies my boy I understand your lateness"

"Well professor I don't think you do"

"I don't do I" he said with a raised eyebrow

"No you don't" harry drawled

He shifted on his feet moving his staff to the side a little and then flipped it up transporting it to his pouch people gasped about the wandless magic then he walked a little closer staying dangerously calm

"You see being asleep for five days is understandable"

"But waking up and seeing yourself changed completely is not"

He jabbed a finger at his own chest then said

"I fucking scared myself"

"I thought I was a different person !"he half screamed

Dumbledore looked concerned then tried to say something but harry cut him off

"And you thought it would be a good idea to not send anyone to see if i was ok"

The plates started to rattle and tears started to run down his face he did not know how much this had hurt him until now he took a step forward

"Do you know how painful it is to go through a transformation like this and not know if someone cares or if someone is looking for you"

"FIVE BLOODY DAYS I STAYED IN THAT ROOM LOCKED INSIDE LIKE AN ANIMAL !"

"The tears and the cries for help not heard because you know you have been left behind"

His hands were trembling he wrapped his arms around himself holding in his sobs he looked down at the floor and said quietly

"Then you think you might just be dead and are imagining the hope"

"That everyone has already given up"

He then looked up to see dumbledore standing all the plates have stilled and he watched as the professor he had known for eight years walked down the steps and stopped in front of harry touching his shoulder he says softly

"Harry, there is no need to cry you are safe now"

He looked up at the Headmaster seeing the sincerity in his face he smiled his eyes were not yet seen but he could see every face that shined with tears and red with sadness some paled by fear and some smiling with happiness he then stepped away .

"should they see me" he said pointing at his face.

"If that is what you wish"

Harry thought about this then he opened his mouth and seemed to talk in a different language " _of course i would love to"_

He quickly slapped his hands over his mouth Dumbledore raised a bushy eyebrow harry chuckled and said

"sorry that was an accident"

Dumbledore chuckled

"It's quite alright"

"The answer is yes"

"Good that will give them a chance to get used to you"

Harry then gulped and turned on his heal and listened to the retreating steps of Albus Dumbledore he looked around the room and saw some furmilure faces he saw Hermione and Ron then Neville and Luna at the ravenclaw table then he locked eyes with a cretin blond slitherin who was watching quietly his beautiful eyes racking over his body… wait did he just call Dra-Malfoy beautiful well he was that gourgus body and hair that everyone wants .harry shrugged off his lust and moved his hands up to his hood Draco's (he decided to let it slide)eyes snapped up to his face he closed his eyes and ripped off the hood with his eyes still scrunched shut he heard gasps but he only heard one the gasp of the slytherin ice prince soft and full of lust harry sighed and opened his emerald green eyes.


	4. rememberance

**disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter**

 **please review this is my first try at this and I would like to know if it is good thanks**

 **-martycat67**

The great hall echoed in whispered names and accusations as draco beheld the most gorgeous boy he had ever seen his skin was pale like porcelain and shining with a hint like gold his eyes were a bright emerald green they were slitted like a cats his lips were soft looking and a light red tint his nose and cheekbones were sharp and glowing his body was the epitome of what every one wanted and what everyone wanted to have he was standing still to still for a human he was breathing through his nose like he was scenting the air he was looking straight at him his eyes were locked with draco's his breath caught in his throat as he watched his eyes shift in beautiful colors he blinked and his eyes stayed he regained his breath a few moments later he raked his eyes over the body once more then when he looked hack at that face there was no longer a look of innocence there was a smug smirk plastered onto his lips the look in his eyes showed how he was changed his eyes glowed as he looked around the room draco's eyes locked on the scar that marred his perfect features the lightning bolt scar glared down at him as it now shined silver instead of angry red draco then looked again into the eyes if Harry Potter .

Harry looked around the room smirking smugly at the looks of surprise on every person's face he smiled a fanged smile and waved at everyone and dumbledore said

"As you can see our Harry has changed quite a bit "

"He is extremely special Even though we don't know what he is"

As soon as harry heard this he smiled dangerously he had an aura about him that told everyone to leave him alone.

"Harry would you please follow me we have much to discuss"

Harry followed closely behind the headmaster into his office then sat in the chair in front of the desk .

"Harry do you need anything for your transformation"

"Actually yes i will need my own room just incase someone tries to get to friendly"

"Yes of course"

"There is another thing"

"Yes my boy"

"The veela side of me wants a mate and soon so if i do find out who they are it will get a lot harder for people to ignore me even if they could in the first place this could get dangerous also me memories were taken as the transformation was taking place so those will come back soon but i do have some thing that are new to me and i would like a pass to the forbidden forest and to wander the halls at night if that is available"

"Of course it is if that is what you need then it will be given"

"Thank you headmaster"

"You are very welcome harry"

"When can my room be ready"

"You can go now the house elves have just finished"

"Thank you again professor"

"And again you are welcome harry"

He handed harry the directions to the room he would be staying in the west tower there was a room there for students that have special abilities and for visiting parents he walked up to the portrait to see a night fairy he spoke the password 'Nightingale' then said hello to the fairy he walked into the common room and only saw stairs he walked up them to find a door he pushed it open to find the room it was beautiful there was a large canopy bed situated in the back centered on the wall there were light sheer curtains around the bed as if it were mist the covers were black and there were white pillows the ceiling was covered in stars that moved the room was cozy there was a fire in the fireplace and chairs on either side the chairs had blankets thrown onto them there were books stacked on and around the small tables that sat next to the chairs and couches this room must be for large families or gatherings there were shelves around the walls full of books hermione would love this he thought then shook his head there were doors leading off to the bathroom and there was a set of double doors leading to the closet he spent most of his evening putting the clothes he got away and looking at them then he got everything out of the pouch and looked at them he took the owl out of its cage it hooted and flew around his head he decided to name it Astrin. There was another box as well as the cage there was also a cat box which startled him slightly by the letter had told him of the gifts and their importance to him then he opened it there was a beautiful cat inside it was just sitting waiting for him to let it out the cat walked to his face and sniffed it with its little pink and black nose the cat's coat was all black with a small splotch of white on its face and foot it hopped down off the table and moved towards his bed where it gracefully flopped onto the covers and went to sleep he looked to the little box with holes in it the flipped the latch and opened it there was a snake inside it was a pure white snake and from what he could tell it was a metallic venom viper ont of the most poisonous snakes in the world but this snake was connected to him in some way so its venom would only calm him at least that is what the letter said he picked up the snake and put it on his shoulder it nuzzled his neck and hissed in parseltongue

/hello my beloved master oh how i have missed you/

/i am arum your friend and protector/

"I have missed you arum"

Arum slithered into the neck of his shirt and curled around his neck he then moved onto the box without holes in them as he opened it there were tinkling sounds coming from the box as he lifted it it made him smile as he opened it and saw jewelry inside there was a locket inside and two rings there was also a set of two bracelets inside there were intricate designs on them he picked up the locket and opened it there was a picture of two people inside there was a picture of a beautiful girl that looked very much like harry but with blond hair her eyes were the same color her name was carved into the bottom it said

" _Beloved 'sister' Mariina"_

He smiled remembering her she would run around with him playing under the sun in the place he called home he started to remember his home as he looked at the other person this was his father he was a very handsome man he had harry's hair and eyes as well as his smile he smiled at the picture of him the bottom of the picture said

" _Beloved father Alistar"_

He remembered the place he called home he remembered the clan he remembered the language he remembered every single face and name of the people that he loved the remembered the name "The Clan of Edane".


	5. Ginny Situation

disclaimer:i don't own harry potter so please don't sue :(

Harry woke up the next morning with a sense of accomplishment he remembered everything it only took two days he was ecstatic he jumped up and pranced around the room getting dressed then he remembered it was saturday and laughed at himself shedding his clothes he began to put on some different clothes on he then picked up Arum and put her around his neck he then put the cloak over his head and situated the hood on his back he then walked down the stairs to the great hall he walked down the hall with a smile plastered to his face he pushed open the doors and swept inside it was silence that greeted him he kept smiling as he neared the gryffindor table he sat at the end because he thought people would want him to go away he began piling his plate with the fruit that was put on the table he hummed a song to himself as he ate he failed to notice the people watching him and moving slowly towards him he kept humming and picking through the fruit that was in front of him there was a sent in the air today of something that he couldn't put but it made him happy he looked up to see Hermione sitting directly in front of him he smiled and said

"Well good morning 'mione"

She smiled and ran around the table and wrapped her arms around him she said

"Oh harry Ive missed you so much"

"Ive missed you too"

She looked at him with a glare

"Where have you been"

"Well…."

"you can't tell me can you"

"Nope"

"Well then how was your summer"

"It was ok i guess"

"What does that mean"

"That it was ok"

His eyes wandered over to the slytherin table and saw draco in the morning his eyes automatically lit up

"What are you staring at"

"Nothing"

"You were staring at something"

"No i wasn't"

"Of course you were you wouldn't deny it if you weren't"

"Fine i was "

"And what was it"

"Umm….."

"Well"

"It was ….. Umm"

"Come on out with it "

"I was staring at….."

"Harry"

"Iwasstaringatdracomafoy!"

"What"

"I was staring at draco malfoy" he whispered to her

"WHAT!"

"Shush 'mione don't draw attention"

She calmed down long enough for everyone to go back to their food instead of looking at them

"What do you mean by that" she whispered dangerously

"I mean that i was looking at him"

She smiled mischievously

"I know who harry li-ikes" she teased

"Shut up"

"No not until you tell me more"

"Not here not now"

"Then when" she said in an impatient manner

"Meet me at the white knight at nine thirty"

"Fine"

"Meet you there"

She got up and walked down the table to Ron and the others hermione was smiling again and harry sighed he turned his eyes back to the table of his charge smiling to himself as he saw draco yawn he looked away blushing and shook his head he must be going soft that must be it he could not believe how easy he had given himself away he would have to control himself this would be the day that the thing starts that was why he needed hermione she had practically fallen into helping him because it would start at nine forty that meant he had only ten minutes to get her there before it starts she would probably bring Ginny with her or get her after she finds out that was fine he needed all the help he could get over these things they would be a great help to him he sighed and put his head on the table the he stepped out of the table and walked out the doors while people stared at his back and to his discomfort his quickly walked out the doors wanting no more attention on him he walked to his room he sat on the sete until time to fetch Hermione he stood and situated his cloths he walked to the white knight and before he turned the corner he heard voice

"he has to be coming" hermione

"You really think so?"this voice harry did not recognise he walked around the corner and saw hermione standing right next to the knight as well as another person he saw white hair and silver eyes then automatically turned on his heel and walked away without looking back.

"Wait harry"

"WAHahahahahaha!"

"Harry it was just Ginny"

"What"

It was ginny harry growled under his breath and put a hand on his face to hide his blush ginny ran up to him in normal clothes and said in his face

"I can't believe it you were right he's blushing"she said in a singsong voice

"Don't ever do that again"

"Why"she said in the same voice as before

"Because i might just hurt you next time"

"We all no you wouldn't"

"You're right i might just string your under pants on the quidditch rings just in time for the gryffindor ravenclaw game"he said with a 'try me' smile

She glared and spit out a "fine"

Harry patted her head then said

"Ladies right this way"

 **I know this is short but I was tring to get two at once so please forgive me for this increadably short chapter**


	6. Understanding

**disclaimer: don't own harry potter**

"You know you will always get your way with that face of yours"ginny said when they got to the room and sat down with him in the opposite looked at her startled that she had said this he said

"Well that is the whole point"

"Isn't it really"

"Is that contempt i hear"

"Maybe"

Harry chuckled then he immediately felt scared "oh no"he thought "its time"he then quickly told them about his predicament they understood very fast and started to rub his back as he started to cry for what seemed like an eternity his sobs started to slow as he listened to the soothing voice of his long time friends he soon cried himself asleep.

Hermione as extremely understanding at the situation that clouded harry after hae had cried himself out she had levitated him and with some help from Ginny had him tucked into bed safely he began to murmur and when she tried to calm him he would shy away from her whimpering as if he was in pain she was not expecting this he was in need of his mate he needed Draco now hermione said to Ginny

"Ginny you need to find malfoy"

"Alright but if this is a mistake….."

"It's not just hurry"

Ginny ran to the door and stomped down the stairs as she ran past the white knight she slowed and thought 'if i were draco where would i be'

She then turned and ran to the library as she skidded to a stop in front of the doors she speed walked around looking but the library was empty she turned and ran into the great hall lunch was going on she scanned the slytherin table locking eyes with the slytherin prince he looked at her funny before putting food in his mouth he continued to stare as she walked towards him with determination on her face she walked up behind him and cleared her throat he sighed and turned around

"What do you want Weaslette"

She waved her finger at him to signal him to come closer he rolled his eyes

Standing up in front of her she whispered just what she needed to draco's eyes widened and he nodded franticly following Ginny out of the hall .

 ** _so sorry about the wait and the short chapter it is the Christmas season and I was very busy please forgive me_**


	7. sorry for breaking the story

_**Ok so I know that I'm breaking up the story but I have a few things to say this is just me trying to write a good fanfic and I know its bad and maybe even hard to read but in my defence it is my first try and please don't get mad at me if I spell something important wrong it was not my intent to make this story hard to read and thank you for the reviews and suggestions I will take them to heart while finishing this tale of love and folly (I am proud of myself for using that word)**_

 _ **so please enjoy**_

 _ **-martycat67**_

 _ **(p.s )please review (sorry I had to throw that in there) ;)**_


	8. Into the Unknown

_**disclaimer : I don't own harry potter that is the work of the estemmed J.k. Rowling**_

As they neared the white knight the air was getting colder as draco walked closer to the doors .he was following the weasels sister because she promised him something that was the object of his desire and he was in need of his presence he rushed to get to the door she followed her until the portrait of the night fairy to what he could see she said the password (nightingale) and he committed it to memory he set to climbing a set of spiral stairs he continued to climb until he came to a door the weaslette motioned for him to stop she then knocked on the door there was a mumbled response and then the door opened to his dismay granger .she looked happy to see him as he was pushed through the door he scowled but only momentarily as he took the room in it was exceptionally beautiful the moving constellations on the ceiling there was a set of doors leading off to another room but his attention was on the center of the room there was a bed it was the muse for the room there was a figure in the center of the huge bed fast asleep the figure was recognised as the savior of the wizarding world, the gryffindor golden boy,and the boy who lived he was sitting in the center with tear stains streaking his face and his eyes were rimmed in an angry red he looked grief stricken in his slumber he was not smiling like in draco's dreams he walked quickly over to the bed and scolded them on not cleaning him up he gently wiped his eyes the figure leaned into the touch and muttered random names and words draco smiled as he touched the boy's face harry's mirrored dracos then without warning granger gasped he looked up abruptly and raised an aristocratic eyebrow she said "he wouldn't let us touch him before"

"Harry was right" the weaslette said in a whisper

"What do you mean" draco said

"What i mean is that you and harry need each other"

She had misty eyes as draco looked at her in disbelief

"What me and hi…"

He was abruptly cut off my the dismissive wave of her hand she then sat on the bed far from him harry was humming softly as draco's fingers mapped his face.

Draco was slightly preoccupied by something or the other he didn't feel the fingers wrapping around his wrist then he felt a tug on his wrist and then he found himself laying on top of a sleeping Harry the boys arms wrapped around draco's waist as he put his face in the crook of his neck and nuzzling closer the girls were holding in snickers behind him he gasped lightly as he felt soft lips touch his neck and leave a trail of kisses down his throat he moaned softly to where the girls could not hear he then relaxed in the boy's arms as the lips stopped moving and went back to the soft breathing draco was mesmerised by the beauty before him he smiled sleepily as his eyes began to close the last sound he heard was the soft breath of his intended.

 _ **Sorry about the short chapter the ones in dracos point of view will be that way**_


End file.
